Aun pienso en ti
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Serena toma una decision importante... ¿Que cambios traera en su vida?


**aun pienso en ti**

**(Playa Limbo)**

Me arme de valor, tenia a Darien enfrente de mi, como siempre su semblante estaba sin ninguna emoción, estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, había tomado la mas difícil de las decisiones, trague duro y me enfrente a el.

**Superamos el fuego de aquel adiós**

**Que nos hizo caer**

-Darien…- -Dime princesa- -Tengo que decirte algo- -Yo también, pero dime tu primero- esbozo una sonrisa, pero se veía vacía –Creo que nuestra relación….- no pude aguantar las lagrimas pero me arme de valor –Nuestra relación ya no da para mas…- Darien solo entre lazo sus manos sobre sus piernas, no dijo nada solo soltó un respiro -¿Deseas terminar?- pregunto, yo me quede impactada por su tranquilidad en sus palabras –Si… lo siento Darien, pero estoy interesada en otra persona- el se levanto de hasta hoy era nuestra banca en el parque –Pues… Sea feliz mi princesa- me espante por esa reacción –Darien…- -Se feliz Serena, tal vez encuentres en Seiya lo que no encontraste en mi- me congele –¿Co… como sabes?- -No importa- se acerco a mi y beso mi frente –Tan solo te pido que sigas siendo como hasta ahora lo eres- comenzó a caminar, yo aun estaba congelada por su reacción, Darien es un hombre apasionado ¿Cómo fue que me dejo ir así sin mas?, entonces recordé, el algo tenia que decirme, tome mi bolso y comencé a correr para llegar a su lado, preguntarle que pasaba pero no lo alcance.

Días después lo volví a ver, yo iba con Seiya, el simplemente me dedico una sonrisa y un saludo a mi acompañante, quería saber que tenia que decirme, la duda me carcomía.

-Tal vez se dio cuenta de tus intensiones con Seiya- dijo Amy sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿Tu crees?- le pregunte –Ay Serena, no hacías mas que hablar de el cuando estabas con nosotras y con Darien, se notaba a lo lejos tu interés por el- soltó Mina sin ningún reparo. Tal vez eso quería decirme, que me dejaba libre. Pero aun así algo me inquietaba.

**Acertamos el juego fallamos los dos**

**Nos dejamos perder**

**Nada más nos quedara**

**Que este ultimo mirar**

**En los últimos años**

No podía dejar de recordar todo lo que viví junto con Darien durante todos estos años, eran recuerdos reiterativos, Seiya aguantaba que lo confundiese con el, diciéndome que me entendía, ya que fueron años de una relación…. Años, algo que estaba previsto como un final de cuentos de hadas se fue desapareciendo, hasta que le di la estocada final, también fue mi culpa, por que jamás le dije lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. ¿Qué sacaba ahora con lamentarme por lo que paso? Tenia una nueva relación junto con Seiya, quien era atento y cariñoso conmigo, me regalaba cada día una rosa roja, aunque luego pensaba que tal vez Darien me las enviaba, pero negué esa idea por que el jamás tuvo un detalle romántico conmigo.

**Si pudiéramos contar nuestra historia hasta el final**

**Quedarían los daños y el espacio**

Me maldecía una y otra vez ¿Acaso no debía superarlo? volví a ver a Darien, estaba mas delgado, su semblante sombrío, paso por mi lado, simplemente un hola, basto para que mi corazón vibrase una vez mas a su lado, nuevamente la pregunta me invadió mi cabeza, ¿Qué quería decirme ese día? Gire para verlo, pero ya no estaba, camine ligero y no lo encontré, se había ido, reconozco que la curiosidad me mataba, además de verlo así, mucho mas delgado que de costumbre, su rostro ensombrecido, una mueca de dolor. Pero yo sufrí lo mismo… o peor cuando el se fue a Estados Unidos, dejándome sola, lo necesite y el no dio señales de volver a mi lado ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir a su lado?

Pasaron las semanas, Seiya y yo íbamos felices en una relación que completa todos mis espacios pero aun así sentía que algo faltaba pero ¿que? Muchas veces me sentía ahogada con su presencia, me acostumbre a tener mi espacio y mis amistades, Seiya era un tanto celoso, pero ¿quien no se podría así con una niña como yo?... Darien.

**Por qué no cedí**

**Cuando se trataba de confiar en ti**

-Ay no entiendo este texto de ingles- se quejo Mina, Amy no había ido al templo a estudiar ya que se encontraba enferma –Déjame ver- le pidió Rei -¿En que ingles van?- dijo horrorizada –Pues en el avanzado- respondí nerviosa –Lo siento yo aun no paso intermedio no puedo ayudarlas- apenadas suspiramos -¿Y a quien recurrimos?- pregunto Lita mirando el techo –El único que nos ayudaba con esto era Darien- -¡Mina!- las chicas la regañaron –Lo siento… pero es la verdad, aunque Serena siempre le hacia una escena de celos al pobre por que no confiaba en el- se defendió mi rubia amiga –Es cierto, muchas veces te pusiste nerviosa solo por que le preguntábamos algo, el era muy amable de explicárnoslo tantas veces fuese necesario – Agrego Lita –Serena era una tonta… jamás creyó en Darien y el amor que le profesaba- Rei estaba cruzada de brazos, era quien estaba sorprendida por el quiebre de nuestra relación –Por otro lado te comprendo- Lita me sorprendió –Darien era un chico demasiado adulto y no congeniabas con el… solo siento que formamos una amistad con el- -Pero la amistad debe seguir, yo no les exijo que no lo vean mas- Caminaba de regreso a casa, pensando que las chicas tenían razón, siempre desconfíe de él –Hola bombón- -Seiya- lo abrace y me dio un tierno beso, sentí algo extraño al alejarme de mi novio vi a Darien, iba con Andrew –Vamos- dijo Seiya y comenzamos a caminar.

**No te supe valorar**

**Desde antes de empezar**

**Por qué no pedí**

**Que se fuera el tiempo cuando yo te vi**

-Siempre me pareció un hombre antipático- comente a Seiya, quien me pregunto por que estuve con alguien tan distinto a mi –Polos opuestos se atraen- -Tu no eres mi opuesto- comenzó a reír -¿Eres feliz?- -Claro- conteste abrazándolo, fue una lluvia de imágenes que llegaron a mi mente, siempre lo vi como el antipático, mientras el siempre cuidaba de mi, cuando me fije en el mundo se detuvo a mis pies, provocando miles de sensaciones. -¿Y yo que te parecí cuando me conociste?- entre risas le explique, aun recuerdo que iba del brazo de ese entonces novio, cuando el paso por mi lado, me llamo la atención pero estaba concentrada en Darien… Darien ¿Dónde estarás? ¡Pero que cosas digo!, me levante de allí, quise salir corriendo cuando me estrelle con alguien…

**Y aunque ahora hay alguien más**

**Hoy me cuesta aceptar que**

**Aun pienso en ti**

-Lo siento- -No te preocupes- sentí esa voz, levante la mirada era Darien, tenia algo de barba -¿Estas bien Mamo-Chan?- me fije en la persona que estaba a su lado, una chica de cabellos azules, ojos celestes, demasiado tierna e inocente –Si estoy bien- una mueca de dolor cruzo el rostro de Darien –a Para Para no le gusta eso- dijo y lo abrazo –Gracias, pero estoy bien- note sus manos, grandes y ahora huesudas ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa tipa? –Darien ¿quien es ella?- pregunte hecha furia –Para Para- la chica extendió su mano -¿Qué extraño nombre? Por lo menos debiste buscar una que fuera mas madura que yo ¿no crees?- -A Para Para no le gusta que le griten a su Darien- contesto ella poniéndose enfrente de él –Será mejor que nos vayamos Para- dijo levantándose de la silla – ¿Estas bien Mamo-Chan?- -¡¿Por que rayos te dice Mamo-Chan?- explote, solo yo le decía así –Usako… Mamo-Chan y Para Para se retiran - grito aquella tipa -¿Cómo sabes que me decía así?- -Para Para sabe mas cosas de la que tu imaginas- diciendo esto salieron del lugar, mientras que yo veía como se iban, Seiya llego a mi lado –Vamos a casa- -Si-

**Festejamos el día**

**Que te conocí**

**Ahora ya lo olvide**

**Nada más nos quedara**

**Que este ultimo mirar**

**En los últimos años**

**Si pudiéramos contar**

**Nuestra historia hasta el final**

**Quedarían los daños y el espacio**

¿Cómo seria si estuviese con Darien? ¿Qué tendría esa tipa? ¿Por qué no me busco? Todas y muchas mas interrogantes se cruzaban por mi cabeza, haciendo que diera mas y mas vueltas, olvidándome de mis estudio, de Seiya, de las chicas de todo, solo quería estar con el, escuchar de su boca que yo era su princesa, su Usako, esa mirada tan tierna que le dedico a Para Para me hizo recodar que yo era todo para el, pero… ¿Por qué no fue mas atento? Me mordía el labio de Celos y rabia, cuando en eso apareció alguien en mi puerta –Andrew- -Hola Serena- dijo con una voz apagada y viendo a mi madre, con un semblante preocupado ¿Qué estaba pasando? –Pasaba a preguntar por si habías visto a Darien estos últimos días- ¿Por qué me pregunta a mí? –Pues lo vi hace unos días con una chica pero nada mas- -¿Hace cuantos días fue?- -3 o 4 no lo sé estaba con su novia- -¿Qué sucede Andrew?- pregunto mi madre –Darien se escapo del hospital- dejo soltar -¿Qué? ¿No fue a trabajar y por eso se alarman?- solté una risa –No lo sabes ¿Verdad?- -¿Saber que? Que tiene una noviecita nueva, que deja su trabajo por ella, cosa que no hacia por mi, que la trata con mas ternura ¿Eso no se?- Andrew negó con la cabeza –Eres demasiado Ciega Serena, Darien si te amo, si no pudo dejar el trabajo antes era por que quería lo mejor para ti, el futuro que tanto te prometió, ahora el ya no trabaja es… no se por que vine acá… siento mucho la perdida de tiempo, Serena… sigue en tu burbuja ojala nunca explote en tu rostro- diciéndome esto salio de la casa –Esto no se quedara así, ahora mismo me escuchara Darien- dije tomando mi chaqueta y dirigiéndome a su departamento.

**Por qué no cedí**

**Cuando se trataba de confiar en ti**

**No te supe valorar**

**Desde antes de empezar**

**Por qué no pedí**

**Que se fuera el tiempo cuando yo te vi**

**Y aunque ahora hay alguien más**

**Hoy me cuesta aceptar**

**Que aun pienso en ti**

Tocaba una y otra vez la puerta, en eso recordé la "llave del amor" la cual dude en utilizar pero de tanta rabia y odio que sentía, simplemente la utilice, al entrar todo estaba ordenado, demasiado para mi gusto, en eso sentí que algo cayo en la habitación de Darien -¿Estas acá Chiba?- pregunte, solo un sollozo fue la respuesta cuando me acerque estaba la tipa llorando, abrazando un conejo que le había regalado -¡Suelta eso!- le grite –No puedo- -¡Suelta eso por que eso se lo regale yo a Darien!- -Lo sé querida Usako, lo sé- las lagrimas no desaparecían –¿Por qué ya no hablas en tercera persona?- imite su voz chillona –Para Para lo sabe querida Usako- -Por que a Darien le gusta que le hable así, tan inmadura no soy Usako para hablar todo el tiempo así, a mi primo le subía el animo- -¿Primo?- -Si… Darien y yo somos primos, es mas Para Para es mi seudónimo que Mamo-Chan me coloco cuando éramos niños- -¿Dónde esta el?- -No te lo puedo decir- -¿Por qué lloras?- -No tienes ni idea de cuanto es lo que sufre, pero pensó en ti antes de todo- -¿Pensar en mi?- quede mas confundida que antes, lo que me dijo Andrew y Para Para me estaban dando miedo

**Justo cuando empezaba a sentir tu calor**

**Se nos fue de las manos el amor…**

Vi entre sus manos una cajita azul -¿Qué es eso?- ella solo me lo entrego, cuando lo vi mi mundo cayo –Darien te propondría matrimonio antes de…- siguió con el llanto -¿Dónde esta el?- -En el hospital- miraba sus ojos aguados y con un rojo encendidos de tanto llorar –Andrew me dijo que se escapo- -Eso fue hace unos días, quería verte, lo logro- -¿Verme?- -Se entero que estabas preparando la obra de la preparatoria, el escapo del hospital para verte, se sintió feliz, hiciste un gran papel, vieras como aplaudió y el gran ramo de rosas que te compro- en sus mejillas resbalaban las lagrimas -¿Eran de el?- ella solo movió la cabeza, en señal de afirmación –Pero…- -El quiere que seas feliz- eso era lo que me hacia falta, Darien, simplemente el me hacia falta, por que fui tan ciega -¿Dónde esta?- -En el hospital- -¿A que hora termina el turno?- -No hay turno- -¿A que te refieres?- abrazo mas el conejo –El dormía todas las noches abrazado a el, hoy me lo entregaron, Darien pidió que te lo entregara- -Por favor Para Para ¿Qué sucede?-

**Por qué no cedí**

**Cuando se trataba de confiar en ti**

**No te supe valorar**

**Desde antes de empezar**

**Por qué no pedí**

-Darien… Esta muriendo- -¿Qué?- rompí en llanto –No puede ser- -Si, lo es Usako, el esta muriendo- su llanto seguía siendo desagarrado – ¿Pero por que no me lo dijo?- -Quiere que seas feliz...- -No puedo ser feliz sin Darien…. Llévame con el por favor- -No puedo, el pidió que no te dijéramos nada para que lo recordaras como siempre lo viste –Por favor Para Para, no te das cuenta que lo amo- ella bajo la cabeza –Lo siento Serena, no puedo- -¿Qué quieres que haga?- -Nada- -Por favor, te lo ruego- ella se voltio –Tan solo… no lo hagas sufrir, ya bastante tuvo por estos meses- tomo su bolso y nos fuimos al hospital.

**Que se fuera el tiempo cuando yo te vi**

**Y aunque ahora ay alguien mas**

**.**

Entre a la sala mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo Darien estaba recostado en la camilla, un aparato indicaba sus pulsaciones cardiacas, me acerque mas a el, de su desordenado y rebelde cabello ya no estaba, solo su cabeza calva –Se quito el pañuelo hace unos instantes, no sabia que recibiría visitas- me explico una enfermera –Darien… Dar… Darien- lo llame, mis ojos me traicionaron, comencé a llorar, toque su piel –He muerto y estoy en el paraíso de las Serenas- dijo con una sonrisa –No Darien… estas aquí, junto a mi- tome sus manos, huesudas, delicadas y frágiles –Supiste que me estoy muriendo, no debiste venir- -¿Por qué?- -No quiero que me recuerdes así…- -Darien por favor lucha- -No puedo Serena, clínicamente estoy desahuciado- -No... Para mi no por favor lucha, lucha por mi- -Lo hice mi amor… Sé feliz y por favor sigue siendo así, tan linda, no cambies jamás tu forma de ser- -Ese día que cometí el error mas grande de terminar contigo… ¿Qué me ibas a decir?- -Mi Usako… te entregaría el anillo que tienes en tu mano, te hubiese prometido que saldría delante de esta enfermedad, pero… cuando me dijiste que estabas interesada en otra persona, decidí que era mejor enfrentar todo esto solo, no quería hacerte sufrir ni mucho menos ser una carga para ti- su mano se fue a mi mejilla –jamás… fui una entupida jamás deje de pensar en ti, Darien te amo- me acerque a besar sus labios –Gracias princesa- fue lo ultimo que dijo, el aparato mostraba que su corazón se detuvo –Darien… Darien no... No me dejes- comencé a llorar de pena de rabia consigo misma.

**Hoy me cuesta aceptar**

**Que aun pienso en ti**

_Mi Amada Serena:_

_No se si puedo seguir diciendo que eres mía, pues ya no estas a mi lado, amada por supuesto, te amare siempre._

_La muerte es una sombra que nos persigue silenciosamente, pero en mi caso, ya estaba trazado, el cáncer fue comiendo algo mas que mi cuerpo y mi vida, nuestro futuro también estaba muriendo, yo no podía prometerte algo que de mis manos no podrían salir, ¡por Dios! Me maldigo una y otra vez, siendo un medico jamás me imagine que viviría esto, las quimioterapias fueron lo mas duro que pude vivir, lejos de ti y sufriendo todo esto, yo solo quería descansar, tal vez cuando leas esto, estaré muy lejos, pero a la vez muy cerca de ti, no me podrás sentir, pero yo estaré a tu lado, eres mi princesa, mi eterno amor._

_Los meses que viví lejos de ti, fue algo que jamás me lo imagine, solo el apoyo de mi prima me mantenía a flote, pero ya era tarde, desahuciado, quise entregarte todo lo que tu querías, cumplir tus sueños, solo para irme en paz conmigo mismo, tan solo una pregunta ronda en mi cabeza ¿Eres feliz? Ni siquiera me preocupo con quien, si no si lo eres. Tal vez no fui el novio perfecto, no pude ser romántico, perdóname, pero… jamás tuve a alguien tan maravilloso como tu a mi lado, sigue siendo así tan libre, espontánea, preocupada por los demás… sigue siendo la pequeña gran Serena que tuve a mi lado._

_No te preocupes por mí, donde este, te estaré cuidando… _

_Te amare siempre_

_Darien Chiba._

_PD: Las rosas rojas ya no podré enviártelas… lo siento…_

-¿Qué haces?- -Estoy leyendo Darien- -Tienes esa carta, vez que la lees te pones triste- -No digas eso- -Tienes lagrimas en tus ojos- se acerco a mi y las limpio –Mira te traje esto- me entrego una rosa roja y luego beso mis labios –La comida esta lista- sentí que gritaron a lo lejos –Vamos a comer- -Mami…- -Dime Darien- -¿Algún día me dirás por que te pones tan triste cuando lees esa carta?- -Tal vez hijo… algún día- mi pequeño hijo salio corriendo con dirección hacia donde estaba su padre, quien lo tomo en brazos, mi corazón sonreía, aunque pasen los años, el tibio recuerdo de Darien esta junto a mi, siempre lo llevo en mi mente y en mi corazón, Zafiro, mi esposo, se parecía demasiado a él, sus gestos, su manera de ser, era como si alguien allá arriba me dio una oportunidad de estar con el, através de otra persona con otro nombre. Mi primer hijo lleva el nombre de mi primer amor… Darien

**Este Song Fic One-Shot vaya si que es triste… pero va con dedicatoria especial para Sakura o conocida en el mundo Facebukero como Sandra Graneras quien me paso la canción, yo solo uní las piezas, imaginación, canción, situación xD… **

**Muchas gracias a quienes pasan por acá y dejan sus comentarios, alertas entre otras cosas… Muchas gracias… Nikitha!**


End file.
